


all the time in the world

by starsupernova



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Making Out, Pining, i am incredibly self indulgent this needs to stop, i dont know what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5860933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsupernova/pseuds/starsupernova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What's wrong?” Han asks. “Do you not want me touching you?”</p><p>“No, that's not it,” Luke says, the real reason sticking in his throat and refusing to come out as words.</p><p>“Then?” Han says, eyes steely and grip tightening. Luke's eyes drop down to the ground.</p><p>“If you come any closer, I think I'm going to kiss you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	all the time in the world

**Author's Note:**

> i am skysolo trash.
> 
> trash, i tell you.

It's a surprise when Han Solo comes flying into Luke Skywalker’s life, all smirks and scruffy hair and nonchalance.

Han is the most attractive person that Luke has seen in his entire life and probably the most sarcastic too, and it doesn't take long for Luke to get attached.

Luke has known that he’s attracted to men as well as women but he’d never given it much thought so it's still confusing and he tries to push it to the back of his mind as they complete their mission.

It's hard when Han is _there_ , eyes glinting with something devious and Luke doesn't know what to do with these new found feelings.

(Luke falls in love with the silky smooth suave words that oh so easily spill from his mouth.)

When Leia appears and Han seems smitten, Luke’s heart curls into petty jealousy even though he knows he shouldn't expect anything from a _boy_ —especially a smuggler with an enormous bounty on his head.

(“So, what do you think of her, Han?”)

(“I'm trying not to, kid.”)

(“Good.”)

(“Still, she's got a lot of spirit. I don't know, what do ya think? You think a princess and a guy like me—”)

(“No.”)

It hurts a little too much when Han leaves just like that—like he doesn't even care—but Luke has something to do.

He thinks of the Death Star and nothing of Han Solo until that blasted mercenary literally flies back into him.

Han saves him in the end and it sets his heart on fire.

( _I love him_ , Luke says in a whisper when he’s alone and then buries his head in his arms to try and forget.)

* * *

Luke looks too long and he knows it. He knows his gaze lingers whenever it lands on Han but chiseled jaws and sharp sarcasm and scruffy hair are hard to ignore.

Luke isn't usually one for drinking although he's tried a few times back home, but he doesn't refuse the glass that Han slides across the table to him.

It's stronger than what he's had in the past and exactly what Luke would expect of Han. It burns down his throat and Luke coughs after swallowing the gulp.

Han laughs and Luke forgets all about the scorching aftertaste.

Luke stares and he knows that he looks too long because even as Leia kissed him, he was watching Han.

(He's caught Han looking a few times but he takes those memories and presses them so deeply into his heart so that he would never remember them.)

The curve of Han’s lips and the way he _knows_ his own would fit perfectly against them drives him insane day after day.

* * *

It’s Han flashing into his mind, then Leia, and then he comes tumbling to the ground.

He _has_ to go save them although he is still in the middle of his training and he knows that he can not go on knowing that they might die without him.

He knows he could not live without them.

Without Han.

It ends in a robotic arm and a mind full of confusion and distress but at least they are there with him and at least he can feel Han’s skin against his own again.

* * *

Wars come and they go and they win this one.

(They've lost so many in the past, wars of their heart and soul and being.)

The fires are burning and there’s shouting and Luke is happy, but there's the feeling in his stomach when he thinks of _his father_ and what happened on the ship.

There's still that clench in his gut that he feels when he sees Han glowing in the firelight.

He turns away and walks away, the celebration now sending flashes of pain through his head.

He ignores them.

It's quiet now but he keeps walking, barely noticing the presence and almost synchronized steps behind him.

When he finally does, he turns around and _it's Han and this is definitely not the person he wants around right now_.

Han doesn't seem perturbed at being caught. He just shrugs and smiles. “Wanted to see what you were doing. You alright?”

“Yeah,” Luke says too quickly. “Yeah, I'm fine.”

“Really?” Han says in a low voice. “Doesn't look like it.” He steps forward and grips Luke’s forearm.

Oh god, he's so close and his hand is scorching hot and he's so close that Luke can almost feel his breath on his skin.

“Please,” Luke almost begs and tries to rip his arm from Han’s hold.

“What's wrong?” Han asks. “Do you not want me touching you?”

“No, that's not it,” Luke says, the real reason sticking in his throat and refusing to come out as words.

“Then?” Han says, eyes steely and grip tightening. Luke's eyes drop down to the ground.

“If you come any closer, I think I'm going to kiss you.”

All of a sudden, Han’s eyes soften and his mouth goes slack. “Oh,” he mutters and takes a step closer, forcing Luke to step back until his back comes into contact with a tree.

Han's eyes flicker onto Luke’s own and Luke’s throat tightens.

“That would be okay with me,” Han says in a hoarse voice and Luke’s mind goes hazy.

“What about Leia?” Luke asks, his heart thumping too loud in his chest and the bark of the tree pressing uncomfortably against his back.

“We’ve got all the time in the world to figure that out, kid,” Han replies and his lips are on Luke’s in a second and it's like the world has come full circle.

Luke wraps his arms around Han’s neck and runs his hands through Han's hair, deepening the kiss with enthusiasm rather than skill.

Han, clearly the more experienced, nips Luke’s bottom lip with his teeth and Luke’s lips part involuntarily. Han glides his tongue over Luke’s lip and Luke bites back an embarrassing sound, instead choosing to tighten his hands around Han’s locks.

They pull back, breathing hard, and Han looks beautiful, lips red and cheeks flushed. Luke presses their foreheads together and closes his eyes. Han brushes his calloused fingers over the closed lids.

Han takes a breath and Luke can feel it against his collarbone. “I like you a lot, Luke. I like Leia a lot too. I'm not sure why an’ I _know_ it's weird because you’re twins but—”

“It's okay,” Luke says, and he’s surprised to know that he's being truthful. He has Han now, and now is all that matters, especially in the tumultuous experiences they have gone through. He doesn't care if he doesn't ever have Han to himself after this, but he sure as hell wants to kiss him again. “There's all the time in the world for that, right?”

And he captures Han’s lips again.

* * *

“You're staring,” Luke mumbles, looking away from the sky to Han’s face.

The twinkling stars shine brighter than ever from above them.

“I know,” Han says and if there's something that Luke admires most about Han, it's his honesty.

“Why?” Luke asks, his voice almost hollow.

“You're beautiful.”

They’re close enough that if Luke turns just the right way his lips will brush across Han’s jaw, so he does it.

It's enough to make his own heart stop.

He stares back at the sky, connecting constellations but Han’s hand on his is distracting him.

“I love you, Han,” he _finally_ lets out, whispers in a rush of breath.

(There is no response, and Luke hopes with his entire being that it is because Han is already asleep.)

**Author's Note:**

> my [tumblr](http://stxrsupernova.tumblr.com/) & my [twitter](https://twitter.com/kiribakus)


End file.
